classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Weakness
Description Weakness is a harmful status effect that reduces the character's overall power until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted characters have their maximum HP and MP pools reduced significantly (to about 25% of normal value, depending on gear and how weakness is gained), and will suffer from a 100% Slow effect, meaning magic recast timers will double, as well as the delay between melee weapon swings. The Haste spell does nothing to counteract weakness; it will not shorten the effect duration, nor will it help cancel out the Slow effect (in fact, Haste has no effect on weapon delay and spell recasts during the duration of Weakness). How the effect is inflicted/gained *In most cases, this effect is received by being K.O.'d and then resurrected, either by another player with a Raise spell or by your own Reraise effect. This basic weakness has a 5 minute duration. :*If the character elects to go to his Home Point after being K.O.'d, weakness status is not inflicted. (If the player had weakness status prior to being K.O.'d, it will be removed.) *Re-entering a Dynamis area during the same time reservation, typically due to leaving the Dynamis area before time expires via Home Pointing after K.O. or using Warp, will cause a character to be afflicted with a significantly more potent form of weakness that lasts for 10 minutes. (This was to prevent people from setting their Home Points near the entrance to the Dynamis area and simply returning there whenever they are K.O.'d inside Dynamis to prevent weakness and save time, instead of having to wait on Raises and weakness timers.) *If a Thief fails to lock-pick a chest or coffer (example: using Thief's tools), one of the possible penalties can be weakness, which can last upward to 60 minutes. (The Thief is unable to attempt to pick any more chests or coffers while this weakness remains in effect.) *A Blue Mage will drop to 1 HP and gain weakness after using the spell Self-Destruct, instead of being K.O.'d immediately like when Bombs use the ability of the same name. How to remove the effect *There is no way to remove this effect other than waiting for it to end (the most common type of weakness is 5 minute duration), or by letting yourself be K.O.'d (again) and returning to your Home Point without being Raised. :*A player who is afflicted with a longer-lasting weakness can reset the weakness timer back down to 5 minutes by allowing themselves to be K.O.'d and Raised. (The player can also remove it entirely by choosing to go to their Home Point instead.) *'Suggestion for regaining your strength as quickly as possible:' If, when you are Raised, you immediately begin resting (/heal), the game will begin to count your healing ticks just as it would if you were resting normally. Continue to rest even if someone has healed you to full HP; when your five minutes is up and weakness expires, your now-max HP and MP will regenerate at an incredibly fast rate, as your healing tics will be in high numbers due to the fact that you were resting for a while. Take advantage of this function and do not stand while weakened. "Double Weakness" *Occurs when the player is K.O.'d and Raised while the player was already weakened. Also known as "weakness +1", although it still lasts the normal 5 minutes. Typically occurs when an already weakened character tries to keep fighting, as they are much more susceptible to K.O. due to decreased maximum HP. *Double weakness is still denoted by the same status icon, with the same help text description. *Players suffer additional penalties to their performance while under this status. In addition to the reduced HP/MP and Slow effects, player's ranged attack/accuracy and magic attack/accuracy are set to their respective lowest value possible. :*A double weakened character can typically do little or nothing to help defeat an enemy unless they can support the party without attacking the enemy, or unless they utilize pets to attack in their stead (which are not affected by these penalties). Players that cannot do this might be better off retreating from the fight and resting until weakness wears off, as indicated in the strategy above. ::*'Exception': Non-resistible offensive spells are still useful (Dia/Bio/Ninjutsu Debuff). category:Status Effects